That Which Binds Us
by nana11
Summary: The Trix are at it again, but this time they've teamed up with the Negaverse, & are going after the Sailor Scouts! The Winx  & the Sailor Scouts have to set aside their differences to defeat this new evil, mend broken hearts, & save the ones they love.


Serena sighed as she looked out her window to the sky. She'd been getting a strange feeling lately, like something was about to happen, and she wasn't sure what that meant.

'_Oh, I really hope that it's nothing bad. Maybe I should ask Luna about it.,'_ she thought.

She started to fiddle with her long blonde hair, and put it up into her signature style; two buns, one on each side of her head. It was something that she felt gave her luck, pulling her long, ankle-length hair into this hairstyle. Besides, it was really fun to do, and she really loved it.

As she looked in the mirror, she thought fondly of the nicknames her hair had brought about. From Darien and Raye, "Meatball Head"; from Seiya "Odango".

Serena turned to look back out the window.

'_Seiya…I miss you. And Yaten and Taiki. I wonder how you're all doing?'_

All of a sudden, Serena's communicator went off. She answered it, and Mina's face showed up on the screen.

"Serena, hurry to the temple! Something terrible is happening!"

* * *

><p>"PRINCESS LOOK OUT!," Fighter yelled. She threw herself in front of the blast, getting hit with most of the energy.<p>

"SEIYA!," shouted Princess Kakyuu, Healer, and Maker.

"I'm fine, this scratch is nothing," Seiya replied weakly. In reality, she was bleeding profusely and would not be able to take another hit like that.

"We need to defeat this thing, quickly!," Maker declared. They hadn't even reached their home planet yet, and they were already having many difficulties. They needed a plan, and a good one at that.

"RAWRRRRRRRRR!" The sound of the monster did not make any of them feel any better. They had never encountered a beast this strong, and it took everything they had just to defend themselves.

Suddenly a light flashed, blinding the Starlights and their Princess. In place of the light, stood three angry looking females.

"WHAT are you doing to our pet, losers?," exclaimed the women in the middle.

She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless body suit and cape. She had on thigh high black boots that had blue heels, and on her torso the letter "I" was attached. She wore her long light blue hair up in a ponytail, and had heavy makeup on.

The other two looked down menacingly.

One was wearing a maroon dress with the letter "S" on her torso. She had fingerless gloves that reached her elbows, with tights to match. Her boots reached halfway up her shins, and she was wearing equally heavy makeup, with the color matching her dress. Her hair was dark purple and curly, with the exception of her bangs, which were shaped like lighting bolts and light purple.

The last woman was wearing an indigo bodysuit with no sleeves and capri-style pants. She had on light purple gloves, ankle boots that are the same color as her outfit, and a choker that forms a "D" at her belt. She also wore her makeup heavy, in indigo, and wore her knee-length brown hair to her knees, straight.

"Who are you?", Yaten shouted at the women.

The laughed evilly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?," said the first woman. Suddenly she shouted, "ICE COFFIN!" Her attack was aimed at the princess!

"NO!," screamed all three Starlights. They all started to run to their princess, as "S" turned to them.

"I don't think so!," she said. She aimed her hands at the three of them and shouted, "VOLTAGE SLAM!"

It hit the three of them, and they were all blown back from the blast. Fighter was the first to collapse, already having sustained serious injuries previously.

Maker managed to hold onto consciousness long enough to see the princess be encased in ice, and witness a bright light followed by this declaration, "TRIX! You vile witches, you will not cause any more harm to innocent people." Maker turned and saw seven beautiful women, all clad in sparkling outfits, with beautiful wings before she gave in to the pain and everything faded to blackness.

Healer remained conscious through this all, as he watched these sparkling women defeat the ones they had referred to as the 'Trix'. He watched, barely able to function as the 'Trix' started to realize the odds were against them. He saw the "D" woman create what looked like a black hole out of nowhere.

"Come on ladies!," she yelled at her companions. They all disappeared through the whole, leaving the now destroyed remains of their 'pet' behind. The women who had come to their rescue ran over to Healer, kneeling down in front of her.

"Are you okay?," one of them asked her. She had long blonde hair, with beautiful big brown eyes. She had a sparkly orange shirt and ruffled pink skirt on, with beautiful pink and oranges wings that had star symbols all over them. The look in her eyes made her think of a certain bubbly blonde Sailor Scout that she already missed quite terribly.

"Who….a-are y-y-ou?," Healer muttered.

"My name is Stella, and my friends and I are called the Winx. What realm are you from? Is there anywhere we can take you and your friends?," she asked.

"Earth….Japan..Minako…Aino," Healer managed to say before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong>** Note: My first Winx Club/Sailor Moon crossover! The RF boys, Starlights, Outers, and Generals will all have an active role later on, so please be patient. Other than that, enjoy and please review and let me know what you think so far! I'll try to post the next chapter within a week or so. **


End file.
